Love can make us weak and strong
by J.S.H.N.Girl
Summary: 'It is Love that can make us strong,but it can also make us Weak' 'Hurt me with the truth but,don't comfort me with a Lie' 'When Life change's to get harder, Change yourself to be stronger' 'My guild is my Family, FairyTail is my family, my Nakama.' Lie's all Lie's... FairyTail, They are the one's who hurt me... who Killed me inside, But I found comfort in a man who's name is Laxus
1. Chapter 1

_Lol Sorry if it sucks..._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Fairytail, it's someone else's toy Im just using it._

* * *

_Chapter 1:How it started_

_'It is Love that can make us strong,but it can also make us Weak'_

_'Hurt me with the truth but,don't comfort me with a Lie'_

_'When Life change's to get harder, Change yourself to be stronger'_

_'My guild is my Family, FairyTail is my family, my Nakama.'_

_Lie's all Lie's... FairyTail, They are the one's who hurt me... I Lucy Heartfilia found comfort in the man who tried to kill me... _

_Laxus Dreyar._

_They too almost made me lose him, Now let me start my story on how it all happened and how it happened and who changed it all... _

_Lissana Strauss._

It was a Normal day, It's been a week since the whole edolas incident,Im actually on my way from a solo mission since I need rent. And fast.

The Job was really easy though, Just guard a guy who's crossing the desert,and the pay's pretty good too 5,000,000 jewel's, Right now Im headed home to take a much needed bath then head to the guild and spend more time with Lis' she's pretty much like a sister to me.

When I got home I took a bath stripping myself of my clothe's that clung to my skin due to dried sweat and used my new herbal shampoo that smelt like daffodil's and roses and used my body scrub and some cinnamon scented body wash and washed off the stench of not being able to take a bath for 5 day's.

As soon as I finished I wiped and wrapped my black fluffy towel around me as I stepped out to get some clothe's, I Just went shopping the day before my mission so I mixed it up, Now I changed into some black denim short's that went just above my knee's and a black and blue stripped hoodie that covered my breast's with a white mesh shirt underneath then slipped on some black fingerless glove's, then put on my belt with black knee lenght socks and brown combat boot's to complete my ensemble.

As soon as I finished I walked up to a mirror then looked at myslef, I thought 'Wow.' I then grabbed my whip and my belt then bolted right out the door, I ran to my guild and opened the two large wooden door's only to be greeted by cold and disgusted stares, I then said breaking the ominous silence "Im back from my Job!" I smiled at them while some just snarled and scoffed from what I just said as Gajeel stood up and said.

"Keh, Back from your job weakling? I still can't believe you managed to make it back!" I just frowned at this as Gray stood up and said.

"You probably hid behind the back of your spirit's like a weakling and made them complete the job themselves!" As gray said this I was holding back tear's when Mirajane looked at me with a disgusted face then said

"Tch, You probably didn't do anything but have sex with your client, Slut!" At this a single tear slipped out as Mirajane my older sister figure said this, after that Erza stood up then said.

"Weakling's like you have no purpose in this world!" I cringed at her voice, She only uses this voice against an opponent my leg's began shaking, as they all stood up and Lis' and Natsu Walked to the front Hand in Hand As all I could think of was 'No...No! Not them! Please! Kami! Let this be a dream!' I felt my knee's wobbling as Lis' said "I cant believe I thought of you as my Nee-chan! You're just a weak slut who can't stand her own ground!" At those word's I began crying while trying to wipe away my tear's when Natsu said these 9 word's that made my broken heart split in half break into a million peice's, those 9 word's we're."Lucy I regret bringing you here, You should _Die._" At those word's Everyone sorrounded me beating me then leaving me to bleed to death.

I crawled away then found the strength to run to my appartment not bothering to treat my wound's and pack clothe's and all my money in a backpack then dashed to the train station and bought a ticket to crocus.

as the train arrived everyone stared at me in shock and tried to offer me help but I said in a firm voice '_No,If I can't survive this without someone offering me help then I deserve to die.' _ everyone was shocked at this and just left me alone.

Reluctantly I fell asleep with one word in my mind _'stronger.'_ After the sound repeating in my head I fell into a peaceful sleep and let my body relax and wake to see the sun again,_if I don't die that is._

* * *

When I got onto the train I Headed to the back to take a seat when A girl with blond hair was lying on one of the seat's Then I realized who this was, Lucy Heartfilia the girl who got kidnaped in that phantom Lord shit,One of my Gramp's Brat.

When I came closer I looked at her body then realized she was bleeding to death, At this I picked her and her pack up then quickly got off the train.

I brought her to the hospital, Then the Lady saw her condition then quickly ushered doctor's and a strecher into the room to pick her up and treat her before she dies of blood loss.

When She got whisked away by the doctor's and into the E.R I let go of a breath that I didn't know was holding in as the sign lit up informing the room is under use.

A few Hour's later a doctor came to me and told me she had deep cut's luckily not deep enough to scar and some burn's with many bruises tainting her fare skin with black and blue spot's, He said if I hadn't brought her here in the next few minute's I did she could have died from extreme blood loss then asked me what happened As I Replied I dont know...

* * *

_3 Day's later_

I woke up in a white room that smelt like a hospital with a faint beeping sound in the background.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

At that instant I opened my eye's and tried to stand up Only to feel pain confused I looked around the room 'till I spotted a blonde sitting in the corner of the room With his eye's staring back at mine he said.

"Oi, Blondie you shouldn't stand up you should rest you know, I nearly had a Heart attack when I saw you passed out in the train ya know?" I asked him what he was doing here and why he helped me, he just said gramp's would kill hime if he found out he just left me there to die then he asked me what happened and I explained.

"Wow blondie, You aren't weak!" I Just shook my head, before I could say anything he stood up then said "I'll prove your not weak by training you!" I just stared at him, confusion evident in my eye's but he said He will train me whether I like it or not.

Then I finally said something.

_"Thank you, For believing..."_

* * *

_'It's chilly where the sun once shone,_

_Mem'ries haunt when I'm alone,_

_Bereft of joys that I had known,_

_My dreams all torn apart.'_

_'Scorched the earth where flowers bloomed,_

_The dust and ash my hopes consumed,_

_Hes'tations, doubts our passion doomed_

_Ere it had time to start.'_

_'I want in vain for solace dear,_

_It's dark where once the skies were clear,_

_When naught but what might be I feared_

_And the course our love would chart.'_

_'Promises broken, _

_Words unspoken,_

_Deep wounds opened,_

_Eyes that cried.'_

_'Wrongs not righting,_

_Constant fighting,_

_Unrequiting,_

_Love soon died.'_

_'It's cold here where a flame once burned,_

_It's empty where for you I yearned,_

_It's dead and life will not return_

_To the cinders of my heart.'_

* * *

_Hehe it's crappy I know._

_But please review for me to improve!_

_hehehe..._


	2. Chapter 2

_yeah this is the new chapter 2!_

_I decided to make a new chapter where laxus trains lucy and shit... call me a lazy ass if you think this chapter sucks and if you think it is rushed and it will have no effect... yeah I know I can be a huge asstard at times but hey!...thats just me! XD_

_and thank you for all your wonderful comments and helping me with various stuff especially you XxShyxX!_

_You too ,for offering to beta read my story!_

_As well xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 for being an awesome friend!_

_now my dear readers or whatever is reading this please support them as well!_

_No-_

_Hidan: Hey bitch! This the right place?_

_Me: Who you callin' bitch?! *Turns around* OMJ! Hidan! what are you doing here?!_

_Hidan: Who the fuck are you?_

_Me: Your Biggest fan!_

_HIdan: I have a shitty fan? which means...I have a badass fanclub! fuck yeah!_

_Deidara: What the-This isnt the right place, un! Lets get outta here, un!_

_Hidan:No fucking way! I need to see my badass fanclub!_

_ ._

_Hidan:FINE!_

_Me:NOOOOOOO! ehem...Now that its over I should do the disclaimer...*sniff*Hidan...Lucy, you do it!_

_Lucy:hai! J-chan doesn't own fairytail!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: one awful word...TRAINING!_

Ahhhh yes our young blonde heroine just got out of the hospital with a blonde man named Laxus in search of power.

"Laxus...were lost...aren't we?!"the young blonde yelled.

"No!" the older blonde then came to a halt in front of a boulder half of lucys size.

"Then why are we in the mountains?! And why are we stopping in front of a rock?!" Lucy fumed in rage while Laxus was practicaly smirking, Then he yelled "TRAINING TIME!" This of course made Lucy give a questoning glance at him with one delicate eye brow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Punch the rock." The Lightning user said with a bit of amusment in his tone.

"Wh-"she was cut off by laxus "Are you questoning my training?"

"Maybe! I probably can't even beat team natsu!"

"do you want to get stronger or not?!"

"I want to!"

"Then punch it with all your might! Make your anger into power!"

"Alright then!"

"Alright!"

Lucy lifted her fist then took a step back, then she punched the boulder with all her might!

Then.

It.

Hardly.

Had a crack on it! not even a dent! then Laxus broke into a fit of laughter.

"Dont laugh!"

"But you Hahaha! Hardly Hahaa! Broke hahahahaha it!"

At this action Lucy just pouted then said

"Thats why you have to train me!"

"alright! then! lets just go find a place to set up camp then!"

* * *

_XXAfter finding the perfect spotXX_

"Blondie...TRAINING TIME!" yelled a (suprisingly might I add) excited Laxus

"H-Hai! and...YOUR BLONDE TOO!"

"Drop and give me 100 push-ups then 25 Laps around the field full speed and to end this wonderful day...Im gonna test your reflexes!"

"NOOOOOOO! IM IN HELL!"

* * *

_During the push-ups_

"Laxus! stop staring at my ass!"

* * *

_During the many Laps_

"Faster Blondie! Faster!" Laxus hardly broke a sweat while our poor stellar mage was sweating buckets

"But this is as *pant* Fast as I *pant* can go!"

_Laxus testing reflexes_

"Oww! Stop zapping me with your lightning!"

"NO!"

* * *

slowly Lucy was getting stronger and stronger each day.

She was getting Faster,Stronger and better each and every day. and so was Laxus' and Lucys bond.

at first they were strangers...no more like akward to be together but slowly got used to it. eventually one fell for the other while the other fell for him as well.

right now our soon-to-be couple is tredging in a forest trying to get out.

_rustle_

_rustle_

"Hey Laxus,What was that?"

"Just leave it be!"

"Okay!"

suddenly a knife came trying to stab Lucy in the gut.

"Lucy! NO!"

_**End**_

* * *

_Suddenly you were gone_

_Suddenly I was alone_

_Left with a broken heart, knowing you have moved on_

_Suddenly my soft heart became harder than a stone_

_Now, I feel nothing at all_

_It is raining and the drops of pain are reaching my soul_

_My body has nothing but a million holes_

_Now, I'm heartless, I'm only a pretty doll_

_My heart is broken_

_My brain is crushed_

_My eyes are filled with tears_

_I wish if I could resist_

_After you left me you try to come back_

_You know the look in your eyes makes me crack_

_You know I can't say no to you, I'm Stuck_

_You know you are my light, with you I'm lost in black_

_But, It is okay_

_Hurt me more if that what makes you feel better_

_Lie to me, if that what paints your winter with a spring color_

_Tear me, if that what you wants, it doesn't matter_

_I know no matter what you did, I will be your shulter_

_It is not your fault, you are not bad_

_It is the damn love, it is blind_

_I have no where to run or hide_

_Just hold me in your arms, you are all I got_

* * *

yeah IT IS RUSHED!

my friend wanted it by today so she got it!

sorry!

and please... REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! please read the chapter before this thank you!

Yeah hi guy's!

Favor please, Can you please recommend this story to your friends? Please? Pretty please with Bloo-ack! I mean with sugar and strawberries on top? OR ELSE I WILL FUCKING CATASTRATE YOUR HEAD WITH A SHI-Jashin! What am I saying? just please recommend this to your friends and I _will _Make this story really awesome!

discalimer: I dont fu-I mean I dont own Fairytail!

P.S

Yes I have a cursing habit and am Bi-polar...Kay? with a bit of a sadistic side.

* * *

_Chapter 3:The angel and demon_

"Wai-Whaaaaaaaaaa?!" a certain blond just said in suprise.

"Im serious just carry the damn boulder!" Laxus said with a tinge of amusment in his eye's.

"B-but how in the name of Mavis can I carry-"Lucy pointed to the boulder"-that?!" ahhh yes thats when hell truly started.

_Or so that's what she thought._

_she had no idea what kind of cruel fate was in store for her._

* * *

_-1 month later-_

Well right now our favorite celestial wizard is in shock due to laxus standing there protecting her from a stab to the gut at that moment the older blonde mage mouthed her saying _'Lucy...run, Take care...__**I love you.'**_ Those three words were enough to make her go into a killing spree,Wings sprouted from her back,The wing to her right was white and has a golden glow while her left one was that of a fallen angel's with red glow,Her eye's were not the warm chocolate brown they usually are, one eye was an icy blue and the other was a deep scarlet red.

The man that attacked her widened his eye's as Lucy flew off the ground and into the sky,muttering a "N-no it c-cant be...Impossible!" shouting the last part her body was enveloped in a white light as she thought 'what is this power should I embrace it?'

'My child embrace it.'

'W-wait that voice! Mom?!'

'Yes Lucy,It is I Layla Heartfilia.'

'Can this power save my love?!'

'Yes Lucy embrace the gift...And later an Angel and a demon will come and ask you to train,Now remember you must accept, _For you are the gate keeper to different dimensions.'_

'Wait gate keeper?!W-what do you mean?!'

'Lucy my time is up,I must go.'

'W-wait mom! dont go!'

'Im sorry I must...'Till we meet again.'

When she opened her eye's a rain of black and white feathers came raining down hitting the man, suddenly lucy chanted a spell.

_'Oh Stars in the Heaven,Oh Fire's of Hell'_

_'Grant me power... '_

_'Send thou sinner to thy domain'_

_'Oh great Archangel Micheal,Oh great demon Alastor'_

_'Cast the Flame of Judgement'_

_'The hour of Death has come'_

_'Divine ruler of the heavens,Demonic King of hell'_

_'Judgement will be set'_

_'Trespasses will be counted'_

_'For thy cannot undo what has been done.'_

_'Fall!' _

_'Open Gate of Hell!'_

_'Open Heaven's Gate above!'_

_'Thy will be sent to purgatory...'_

_'Satan has claimed your soul!'_

_'__**Judgement of Time!'**_

A hole opened underneath the man with arm's dragging him down, He screamed for help but alas no one came,finally when his whole body was in the hole lucy said.

"The un-clean will be cleansed."When she realised what she had done she picked up the older mage and quickly flew away with a new power.

_But she did not realise the great responsibility that came along with it._

* * *

I flew away with Laxus in my arm's as my golden hair whipped around my face,I Spotted an inn and tucked away my wings you wanna know how I did that? Well you see there was a power I sensed in me then I just thought in my mind 'dissipate' and poof!

my wings were gone, anyway... I Rushed into the inn and asked for one room,The lady saw Laxus' state then threw me keys and a fist aid kit and said "Free of charge,Now go! Treat your friend!"

I just thanked her and ran down the hallway,When I reached the room I opened the door and placed laxus on the bed, I pulled out virgos key then stuck it into the air and twisted it as if im opening a door then I said "Gate of the maiden I open Thee! Virgo!"

With that a ding-dong sounded as usual and out came virgo with a small 'poof'.

"Punishment time princess?"Virgo asked me.

"No,Please Virgo help laxus! I don't want him to die...Please!" She just nodded and went to laxus I then handed her the first aid kit and she got to work,when she finished she looked at me and said "Princess all done,and please make him drink this."

Virgo handed me a bottle of pills then I asked her "What is it?"

She just said "It's to ease the pain and princess change his bandages every 8 hour's or so." I just nodded then ran to her then I hugged her I whispered in her ear "Thank you.."

Virgo just nodded and hugged me back, at first she was hesitant but she gave in then she said "Your welcome." Then she poofed away.

* * *

Ugh I woke up and tried to get up but someone was clinging to my arm, Turn's out it was blondie.

When I moved her eyes fluttered open then she hugged me saying "You're okay! Im so Happy!"

I asked her to get off me and she happily obliged I asked her what happened, Then she told me what happened.

I blushed when she told me I said I love her.

Suddenly a white light enveloped the room then two people appeared and said

"My name is Archangel Teito" He had brown hair and jade eye's the other one said "I am Verloren." And then they both said in Unison-wait How do I know that word? oh well...

"Lucy Heartfilia we are here to train you." At that instant my Jaw fell and reached the floor with my eyes as wide as happy's head then I looked at blondie with a questoning look then she said "I accept! but..." She looked at the two men then she said "but only if sparky comes!"

Both men just nodded agreeing to her condition.

I just Fainted thinking 'Blondie just what did you get me into?'

_**The awesome End.**_

* * *

_All I need is a white piece of paper_

_And a great touch of an inky pen_

_To dip all my thoughts that are inside my mind_

_And drag all my feelings and rethink again_

_All I need to remember the letters and numbers_

_That come across my head when I'm off to bed_

_I wakeup the next morning_

_The Emptiness take the space deep in my head_

_When I see the yellow moon I think_

_what a lovely shape it is _

_No matter if it is half or full_

_I feel the power that makes me feel the bliss_

_All I need is a white piece_

_And a great touch of a lovely mood_

_All i need you is to feel me_

_And share the happiness around the world_

_Everything has a beautiful meaning in life_

_What ever you will do, you will find a way_

_Just keep your piece and ink with you_

_And by writing you will feel the touch of a brand new day._

* * *

Yeah ummm...

Sorry if it's shitty...

and Im looking for a Beta Reader who's willing to help me with this story,and please review!

_P.S_

_ I found a beta reader!_

_P.P.S_

_Yes I just used the characters from 07-Ghost _

_but this is_ **NOT** a crossover. kay?

oh and sorry about the mix-up for those who ermmm

read this chapter before I updated it hehe...


	4. IMPORTANT AN

_**IMPORTANT A.N**_

_Hi guys! its me again! I may not be able to update that much anymore cuz my report cards comin ou tom and I am not confident of me getting and making my mom and dad proud soooooo yeah..._

_I also typed this in cause I want to tell you I am not dead nor ever will be errr...yeah..._

_I really love you guys and shit but hey school calls..._

_I LOVE YOU!_


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya people!

Well the A.N before this chapter im vey sorry about that! TURNS OUT... my parents were completely satisfied with my grades!

and yeah ummm... sorry I havent updated sooner you see I had writers block and Ive been pretty hooked with pokemon X and Y hehe...

now lets get on with the story! oh and to those who want to know about my background more here it is!

I can be an anti-social person at times and am obsessed with a girl and am bi-polar with a VERY bad cursing habit and thinks about Jashin-sama 30% of the time while spending the other 50% on thinking on how to kill people I hate which are a LOT and the other 20% on anime!

I like the colors black,blue,purple and white and _**I HATE PINK!**_

names hannah and thats all Im willing to tell ya!

now...To the story!

disclaimer: I do NOT own fairytail... Hiro Mashima does...but it will be mine someday...just joking!...or am I?...just a joke guys!...or am I?...Im gonna kill him first then...nawww!...Just joking!...or a-

Laxus:JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Me:fine

disclaimer:I do not own fairytail...sadly...But I do own a cookie!

_Chapter 3:_

"Now lets get going!" yelled a very excited Teito while our favorite demon **(more like hot demon**) ayanami just 'hned'

"But whos gonna carry sparky?" said Lucy packing her bags while sucking on a lolipop that she got outa nowhere, when Lucy said that she and Teito both looked at ayanami then said in unison with a _very_ creepy smile that could put crazed yanderes **(much like myself)** to shame.

"Ayanami...You will!"

Ayanami just looked at both our favorite celestial mage and archangel as if they grew two heads with a knife in hand.

"No."

_1 Hour later_

After a kick to the balls,An awful Barny video on ViewTube and a very,very,very,_Very _scary glare and demonic aura courtesy of our favorite blonde female mage, Ayanami finally agreed.

As soon as ayanami lifted laxus on his shoulders his face showed distaste and pain.

"What does this guy eat?"asked our poor demon.

"Hmmm...I dunno." Lucy and Teito said together in unison.

"Anyway where are we gonna train?"

"we could train in the angel realm first then demon the second, then you would have to find your main magic."

"Main magic?"

"Yes you see lucy your celestial magic is your 3rd nature while your demon slayer magic is your also have a 4th and 5th nature but...We have yet to discover that."

"...WHAT?!"

"Haha I'll explain later Lucy, for now please step into the portal."

as soon as he said the word portal a portal of light appeared and they walked in.

_XxXIn the angel realmXxX_

"Sugoi! Its soooo pretty here!" indeed it was pretty, with that classic gold and blue castle with white roses trailing on the gates and a huge cathedral that has a classic look to it,the sky was also the bluest lucy has ever seen in her young life with pink,purple and white clouds wafting in the air.

Who could say it wasn't?

Our not-so-young-as-he-appears archangel just lightly chuckled at Lucys reaction and led them into the castle,when they arrived inside ayanami dropped laxus on the floor receiving a grunt from said man.

" shoulders feel like shit."

In an instant Laxus stood up and yelled

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

hehe yeah sorry for this chapter its more like a filler and right now im having trouble writing the next parts so I ended here.

also I wont be able to update for an unkown length of time due to my writers block.

suprisingly its only for this story because ive now come up with a hetalia fanfic in my notebook.

and please...I accept flames and all but...not too harsh, also what I just fucking said doesnt mean I have received any offensive flames...yet.

and please for those hetalia and pokemon fans reading this, visit my friend and read and support her stories!

because I know her in person and were actually classmates and shit and...shes my really close friend

and also if any of you know ace attorney please visit lawfiction because shes also my friend.

now bye-bye Bastardo and Puttanas!

yes.I speak a little bit italian.


End file.
